Love Collection: Snow Day
by mayellacullen
Summary: A series of little fanfics I'd been working on, most of them are yaoi, some of them aren't with pairings like BrinkerxGene, BrinkerxLeper, BrinkerxFinny, FinnyxGene, FinnyxLeper etc. They all range from smut to yaoi lemon. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Separate Peace

Love collection

(A collection of A Separate Peace works that I made randomly over the years. None of them have to do with the others unless stated. Enjoy and please review so I can post more :D)

Snow Day

GenexFinny

Warning: Causes some explicit detail but mainly smut.

I woke with amazement. It was winter, no more summer sports consisting of Blitz-ball or Lacrosse. No swimming or jumping out of the tree into the creek. No soccer or tossing the heavy medicine ball, and with those sports went the usual color of the grass, and the tan faces of the people who attended our little boarding school drained away. Instead were replaced by the pale, chilled cheeks with un-blended rosy beds below the eyes, and the cherry red lips clouded by clouds of hot mist in the cold. All were expected, all were joyous to watch, cause with the loss of all of these sports went the injuries, and the accusations of not being able to catch the ball, or the made up rules that Finny made for Blitz-ball as he went along.

But also, with the loss of all of these things, came a certain…dismay feeling. The dread of Christmas with the constant fear that a loved one wouldn't come home at all, it was always a promise that one of these thoughts would cross the mind on Christmas, or as New Years hit, the haunting thoughts that this war had lasted for a year, a _whole_ damn year! But always with the loss of all of these things came one thing that made it manageable, the promise that was always fulfilled whenever Finny came in to the room, his cheeks always just that much more rosy, or the way his flawless smile curled up into that cocky grin that wanted to make you slap him out of envy.

It was him, who made a grown man swoon when no one was watching. Finny was a regular basket of charm, a closet of athletically fit man, and though he didn't look it, he was muscular. This was a promise to everyone who attended this Boarding school, that there was always someone who can grasp the now that is only reflected in his own world, the promise that when someone was around him, they were always dragged into that world. That was the world I loved to be in.

"Gene are you going to get up, or do I have to pull the mattress out from under you?" A deep voice penetrated my head. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't make a sound, I didn't even breathe. It was cold in the room, the coldness that I loved when accompanied with Finny's voice. It was like lying in a snow bank with him, no clothes, just us. Of course, that was only in my dreams. Finny wouldn't lay in a snow bank nude with me, or was it me who wouldn't lay in one with him? I hated being cold and wet, the cold more than the wet. "Gene wake up!" He laid his hands on the side of the mattress and leaned over me. I didn't open my eyes; I just focused on the hotness of his arms that were pressed against my side. Even if I did wake up, I wouldn't be able to _get_ up. I had come to bed late last night, Finny was already asleep when I crawled into bed. I didn't want to turn the light on and wake him trying to search for my pajama bottoms, and anyway, I was way too tired to do so, so I'd gone to bed naked, and if I were to get up…

"Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Gene started chanting, bouncing the bed, making it impossible for me to even _pretend_ I was sleeping.

"what do you want you boob?" I grumbled, pretending I was still half asleep, moving my arm over my eyes to block out the brilliant rays of the ice white winter morning.

"The creek froze over, I want to play hockey." He smiled. I glared at him. They must have given us the day off or something. I rolled over and put my pillow over my head, muffling out the sound of him, trying to shelter the one thing that made the morning rays so brilliant from my mind. Finny.

"No." I replied simply, my voice muffled by the heavy cotton pillow. He leaned off of the bed.

"Come on Gene! They gave us a break and I want to spend it with you!" He boomed proudly. My heart skipped a beat. Finny? The Golden Sports God of this school wants to spend a snow day with me? Just me? Oh God I wanted to be with him too, but it was difficult, I didn't want to let him know.

"No." I replied again, although it killed me to turn him away. He was silent, but I could feel him there, staring at me. I could hear his breathing in the quiet air, and although he wasn't near me, I could feel his heat all down the back side of me. I clenched my teeth together as the heat danced down my body. I could feel myself stiffen below my sheets. I clenched my legs together, pinching it in between my thighs, trying to hide it on my side from the one boy I would give my life to be with. Suddenly, the comfort of the heavy cotton blanket was gone, exposing my sweltering hot flesh to the cold air. I gasped, the pillow still tight over my head. "F-Finny!" I threw the pillow at him, hitting him in the face. He laughed as I scrambled to sit up, covering my stiff member with my sweating palms.

"It's alright Gene." He replied, grabbing my shoulders as the pillow fell to the floor. I looked at him, my face burning with embarrassment. He had a smile on his face, like always, but this one was different, it was so sincere that it made my flesh jump, my heart pound and every muscle in my body tighten so hard that it felt like they could stop a bullet if someone shot at me. "Ice Hockey can wait." He whispered, leaning forward. My face turned hotter as he closed his eyes, his lips puckered. His hand found it's way down my arm, across my hand where his long, thin bony fingers wrapped themselves around the kicking appendage. I gasped as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt all of my emotions swim around into one big pot of confusion as his thumb caressed the stone hard tip, sending a buzz of pleasure down the stiff muscle and into my lower gut. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled away, his eyes capturing mine, a smile on his face that looked ever so sweet. "I'd rather spend a snow day indoors with you anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams

I shifted, trying to get blood pumping back to my butt. My whole left cheek had fallen asleep from the middle of my back to the back of my knee cap. It sucked. I chewed on the pencil, staring at the blank paper before me. I had to write a 300 word Latin essay without using my notes. The situation was, "you are sitting in class and the one you love is next to you, write what you are thinking." Yeah right, like I'd ever have 300 word long thoughts about someone I love, unless I could repeat myself, plus I didn't know how to say "Hommina" in Latin.  
I leaned back and sighed, a sharp tingling rushing down my leg to the back of my heel. I cried out as the vibration from lack of blood traveled up my leg and up my spine.  
"Should I leave you alone?" I whirled around to see that Finny was standing in the doorway, a cocky smile on his face. I glared at him and leaned forward, resting my head in my arms.  
"My ass fell asleep while trying to write this damn paper." I muttered.  
"Mi madre es muy gordo." He replied walking forward and lying on his bed. I looked at him through narrow eyes.  
"Isn't that _My mother is very fat _in Spanish?" I questioned, incredulously. He nodded.  
"When in doubt, just write 'my mother is fat' I mean that's like what? Four words right there?" He smiled at me, his head propped up on his arms. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my paper.  
"Yeah, four words in the wrong language." I continued to stare. The best way to come about this was to write it all in English, but I couldn't even think of what to write in English to help me! I sighed again. Finny's movement caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked at him as he grabbed the buttons on his corduroy pants and pushed them down and off of hi ankles, letting them slide onto the floor, this he followed with his dingy grey under shorts and the pink shirt he had become quite obsessed with. The one I thought he looked like a fairy in. "Why do you wear that shirt?" I questioned, snorting.  
"Because I like it, it makes me feel like an individual, being separated from everyone else who wears such dark colors." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and buried my face back in my essay, my cheeks turning warm from the imagine of him shrugging off his pants. "How is your essay coming?" He questioned, crawling to the end of his bed, looking over the side of the desk at my paper. "it's blank." He blinked a couple times.  
"No, it's not blank, it's written in clear ink, this is really my fifth page." I replied sarcastically. He laughed.  
"Write it in English first." He replied.  
"I'm trying to but I can't think of anything. And who the hell are you telling me how to do the homework I have a better chance of completing than you!" I grabbed the pillow I had been sitting on and hit him with it. He fell backwards and laughed.  
"I'm already finished with it." He beamed proudly, wrapping his arms around the pillow. I looked at him shocked.  
"No you didn't!" I squeaked. He nodded.  
"Yes I did, I did it all."  
"You're not supposed to use your notes!" I snarled.  
"I didn't, I didn't use a single page." He continued, rubbing it in.  
"You're a liar! I know you cheated!" I whined.  
"Why would I cheat at something I know how to do." He replied serious, looking at me with a faint smile on his face.  
"But you suck at Latin!" I growled.  
"But I know how to explain how I feel around the one I love." He laid down and rolled over, his face buried in the pillow I had thrown at him. My heart stopped. What had he meant by that? I turned around and looked at the paper again. Was it possible that Finny loved someone? I sighed. A few minutes later the room was filled with a light buzzing of snoring. I looked over to see that Finny was asleep. How to start this essay.  
"I sat at the desk, focusing hard on my Latin essay when he walked in. He was beautiful, his hair a radiant golden blonde, his muscles were toned to perfection. He had a smile on his face, not as dull as everyone else's and it caught my eye right off. He looked at me with those glistening eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of his. I felt odd, sitting there, looking at him, but as he turned and headed my way, I realized exactly how beautiful he was. Sitting by my side he smile at me and turned his attention towards the front of the classroom. A few minutes pass by and his head finds a place on the desk. His beautiful blue eyes close, hiding away all of that glistening wonder. I turned back to look at the teacher. The soft sound of snoring reached my ears. I looked at him. He was so sweet in slumber. My heart began to ache," I looked at Finny "My face turned hot as I stared at him. Why was I feeling this way? Why towards a guy? Perhaps it was love? Perhaps it was a love that wasn't anybodies business? It was one of those confusing loves that made you feel weird. I sat there, not bothering to wake him up. What if the teacher thought I was talking to him? Would I get in trouble as well? That was the last thing I wanted, and needed. She carried on with the notes as usual. How could she not see him? Leaning over I lightly shook him, but he didn't stir. He fidgeted a little bit in his sleep, his lips parting slightly. He was beautiful, a complete doll in his sleep. I ignored him the best I could and started to doodle on my note packet." I counted the words. 302 and two. Great! Now all I needed to do was wrap it up. "I played with the idea of reaching over and dragging my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, but it was already too late. With a word of dismissal the class stood up and began to leave, as well as the blonde haired boy, rubbing tiredness from his eyes. But he didn't leave until he flashed me a smile and a gentle wink. My heart froze in my chest. This was definitely love, one of the strangest ones ANYONE had ever come across."  
I leaned back against the chair and read it over. I was happy with it, and I wasn't going to change a single word of it. I looked over at Finny as he rolled over, his legs falling open. I gasped and looked away from him. I really wished he would sleep under the blankets.  
"Mmm" He moaned. I looked at him, expecting him to be awake. He was still asleep. He was on his back, breathing heavily. I remember where I had gotten these events from for my essay. The first day I had met Finny. I stood up and went to his side, carefully sitting on the side of his bed, careful not to make him roll over. He was sweaty, just a little though. I looked down to see that he was still wearing his running sneakers and sighed.  
"Honestly, can't you take your shoes off?" I reached down and unlaced them, sliding them off of his feet, letting them hit the floor. He moaned again. I looked back at his face. He was seriously, a complete doll. I smiled gently and carefully brought my hand up, running my fingers through his bangs to move them off of his forehead. They were so soft, slightly wet, but so soft none-the-less. I cocked my head to the side and carefully brought my hand down along his cheek. He moaned and moved his head back as I dragged my fingertips down across his neck, then down his bare chest. I watched as his flesh jumped under my touch as my finger tips tickled his belly. I rested my palm against his stomach, over his belly button. I was so close to him it hurt, but I knew I couldn't do anything.  
"Gene," He moaned. I looked up him. There was no way he'd still be asleep and moaning my name. But he was, he was still asleep like a baby. He inhaled deeply. Something hard touched my arm. I looked down. His appendage was stiff, the head rubbing against my wrist. I gasped and pulled my hand away. But it was just so…there. I thought about it, then thought of the consequences. Would Finny hate me if I did? No, not if he was moaning my name. Carefully I leaned forward, my face just inches shy from the tip. I lightly pressed my lips against it and pulled away, expecting Finny to wake up. Nothing.  
"I'm sorry Finny." I whispered. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against it again, this time, I held them there longer. I pulled away an inch, the dragged my tongue across the tip. His body shuttered below me as he moaned. I hesitated, the dragged my tongue across it again, proceeding to suck on the tip a little.  
"Gene," He moaned. I dragged my tongue around the tip, my cheeks burning hot with passion. I'd never done this before, and if it wasn't Finny, I wouldn't have been doing this at all. I sucked on it, a little liquid filling my mouth. I pulled away. I knew what it was. It was the same consistency of mine, and relatively the same tasting, only his was much more…flavorful? I leaned forward and lightly nipped at the flesh at the tip. His hips bucked slightly. I took his whole length into my mouth, my hair falling into my face. It was like I was in my own little world now, the one world where pleasing Finny was all I wanted to do.  
I brought my head up and down to the point where it felt like I was going to choke. But I didn't want a single bit of it to be left out. I wanted to please every bit of it.  
My tongue swirled around the shaft as the head poked at the back of my throat. My right hand reached up and cupped his swollen pillows. I lightly pinched at the egg like object in between my index and my middle and my thumb. A loud cry escaped his lips. I looked up, keeping my fast pace going. Surely he was awake _now_. He wasn't.  
With my other hand I reached down and undid my pants, beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. I wrapped my hand around my throbbing member and began to pull at it. This was all so much. I felt fingers wrap through my hair. My eyes closed tightly as I sped up. If I made it feel good enough he wouldn't want to hit me.  
He pulled lightly. I gasped and pushed my knees up on the mattress and spread my legs, pulling up my shirt so that my nipples were exposed. Please say he was still asleep!  
"Nnnh…Gene, faster." He moaned. I looked up. He was looking down at me with sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes, the same ones that made me feel wild the first day I'd seen him. I cried muffled cries as I gave him one long suck, pulling everything he had stored deep down into my mouth as I came too. I collapsed onto my side panting. Hot arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. I looked into those eyes as the salty taste of his seed continued to swim in my mouth. "I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine, smiling.  
"I love you too." I whispered back, my cheeks on fire. He pressed his lips against mine and held me there. This was what I had wanted for so long.

*****

"What is this? A porn novel?" Finny laughed, walking beside me, reading my essay that was done in English.  
"No, she said she wanted to know how I'd react if I was in a room with someone I loved, and there it is." I replied. He laughed.  
"It's nice. Did you hand the final in already?" He questioned. I nodded.  
"I don't think she'll like that I love a boy though." I muttered, he laughed. We continued walking back from the swimming hall, both sharing an umbrella for it was raining hard. "Oh by the way, what did you write?" I asked. He stopped, forcing me to stop if I wanted to stay dry.  
"_I love Gene. Gene makes me happy_." He smiled. My face turned red.  
"You idiot! She's going to fail you!" I screamed. He shook his head and looked at me.  
"No one can tell me how many words I have to write my love in. Love is free, and I love you. That's all." He leaned forward and kissed me. My cheeks turned hot as I kissed him back.  
"I love you too."


End file.
